


Невысокие ставки

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Tender Sex, Tenderness, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Это всё было замечательно, конечно, и Миша любил быть снизу – проблема в том, что до верха Антон не доставал.
Relationships: Антон Арбузов/Михаил Бестужев
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Союз спасения: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2021





	Невысокие ставки

– Жопу опусти.

– Мне неудобно.

– А мне высоко!

Миша развернулся, упал на задницу, потянулся к Антону руками. Антон скорчил рожу:

– Давай, утешать ещё меня начни.

– Ну… – Миша приподнялся, обхватил таки его за талию, потёрся лицом о гладкую грудь, вобрал в рот сосок, потом поднял голову – чтобы встретиться с яростным взглядом льдисто-голубых глаз. – Я и не думал вообще-то. Но позу можем сменить.

– Тебе так трудно жопу опустить, я не понимаю? Я не хочу менять, я в коленно-локтевой хочу.

– Доминировать и унижать собрался? – Миша улыбнулся тепло – Антон как не выдержал: улыбнулся тоже.

– Тебя унизить не помешало бы немножко. Сантиметров на десять. Выросла оглобля, чем тебя кормили?

Антон был сверху раньше, разумеется, это была не первая их попытка. Антон был сзади на боку, Антон нависал сверху, пока Миша лежал на спине, прижав колени к груди. Позу наездника пробовать не рисковали: уже не столько в росте было дело, сколько в весе, разница в тридцать кило – это вам не шуточки. Но всё это время Антон пытался нормально поставить Мишу раком. Миша был не против – но разница в двадцать сантиметров тоже шуткой не была, и Антон просто-напросто не доставал. А Мише было очень неудобно, как Антон выражался, опускать жопу. И смысл тогда так трахаться?

– А если я, не знаю, лягу и подушку подложу? Жопа кверху, тебе нормально?

Антон бухтел секунд десять. Агрессивно бухтел, пыхтел, смотрел на Мишу злобно. Потом выдохнул примирительно:

– Давай.

Антону как будто исключительно важно было – именно так. Именно сзади, именно сверху. Миша думал, конечно, что Антона немного смущает их разница в габаритах – но даже не предполагал, насколько. Антон лез в драки, затевал конфликты – не с Мишей, слава богу, – Антон по сантиметру взрастил в себе адреналинового наркомана – лишь бы никто не замечал его метр семьдесят четыре и дай бог семьдесят кило. А Миша его любым любил, конечно. На всё был ради него согласен. И, стоило признать, это работало. И сработало прямо сейчас. Антон целовал его плечи и лопатки, Антон скользил губами по ложбинке позвоночника вниз, до самого крестца. Тонкие лёгкие пальцы сжимались на пояснице. И на бёдрах потом. А потом развели ягодицы, и Миша не смог сдержать стона, когда Антон широко мазнул языком по анусу. 

– Так ты поэтому…

– Да. – Дыхание Антона обожгло не меньше прикосновения. Язык вернулся обратно, очертил круг почёта, легко толкнулся внутрь, не преодолевая – да и не стараясь преодолеть – сопротивление мышц. И тут же отдалился. – А я смотрю, ты внял моим советам.

– Твоим… настойчивым рекомендациям, скажем так.

Тонкая кожа была ещё слишком чувствительной после депиляции. Наживую дёргать из человека волосы – это кто придумал вообще? Но на любые намёки на ту сторону вопроса Антон только насмешливо поднимал бровь:

– Я волосы твои жрать не хочу.

– То есть, я твои… – возмутился Миша – совсем недавно это было – и тут же задумался: анус у Антона был гладкий. И яйца без единого волоска. И чистый нежный лобок, который Миша так любил трогать. – Погоди, а…

– Нет, блядь, мне семь лет и не выросло ещё. Идёшь в салон и дёргаешь.

– Больно же?

– Спасибо, генерал Ясен Хуй.

И да, это было больно, – особенно на яйцах, – но сейчас прикосновения к голой нежной коже едва только искры из Миши не высекали. И все усилия и жертвы несомненно стоили этих ощущений. Антон целовал его, вылизывал – с тщанием и рвением, – Миша отдавался на откуп его движениям. Так отдавался, что даже не услышал, как щёлкнула крышка флакона со смазкой, только почувствовал два прохладных пальца, сменивших тёплый язык. Пальцы толкнулись внутрь – куда сильнее, куда настойчивее языка, Антон чуть развёл кончики – Миша заурчал довольно. Он любил Антона – в себе, на себе, под собой, любым и любого любил. И, между прочим, это никак не зависело от того, есть там у Антона волосы на жопе, нет их… Хотя Антон тоже его любил. Просто… просто имел право на собственные предпочтения. 

Его почти невесомое тело сверху. Его скользкие от смазки пальцы у Миши на пояснице. Его член внутри. Довольно крупный, кстати – до Антона Миша наивно считал, что это как-то зависит от роста. Не зависело, видимо. Антон выдохнул довольно, протолкнув головку, и двинулся дальше. Вглубь. Внутрь. И да, он был прав в своём стремлении. Господи, как же он был прав. Насколько же так было – и правильней, и удобней. И приятней – этого не отнять. Его настойчивые, мерные, плотные движения. Миша стонал на каждом толчке, сбил подушку под бёдрами плотнее, чтобы поднять задницу повыше – Антон в ответ сдвинул ладони ниже, перехватил Мишу за бока над самыми тазовыми косточками, ускорился, уплотнился. Потяжелел как будто – таким весомым и верным казалось каждое движение. Сам не стонал, только дышал тяжело, под конец распластался по Мишиной спине, целовал его в загривок, тёрся небритой щекой, колкой однодневной щетиной, Миша любил её, Антон только морщился в ответ на такие признания. Толкался раз за разом, его цепкие пальцы, его крепкие бёдра. А потом застонал, дёрнулся – и распластался на Мише совсем.

– Рука бойца колоть устала, – сообщил он через несколько секунд. Усталым, глубоко удовлетворённым голосом. Миша усмехнулся мягко:

– Да я уж понял. Слезай давай.

Что было удобно в тех случаях, когда Миша лежал на спине – не надо было ворочаться, чтобы Антон смог ему отсосать. Что было хорошо каждый раз – минет от Антона всегда был непревзойдённым. Даже несмотря на то, что он пытался, но так и не освоил горловой, забив в какой-то момент со словами:

– У тебя хер с мою ногу, я на него не натягиваюсь.

Миша не возражал. Потому что не было поводов – возражать. И, хотя хотелось, конечно, однажды попробовать – на самом-то деле его всё устраивало. Абсолютно. Всё. Устраивало.


End file.
